Stay
by bakahirokun
Summary: Two men. Two voices. Two point of views. One story. AoKaga fanfic for those who love them as much as I do.
1. Resonance

**[A/N] **Hi there! This is Hiro. This time, I wrote two short stories that are linked to each other. And yes, you got it right. It's AoKaga this time~

The song reference for this fic is "Stay" by Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko. I fell in love with this song because it contains so much angst and want. Hope you like this one.

And you may be asking why Kagami here suddenly fell in love with Nigou. Well, let's just say after some time Kagami got used to it and learned how to deal with Nigou.

Enjoy, my dear friends.

* * *

><p>It took me a while before I recognized this feeling. This feeling I've been ignoring for god knew how long already took its toll on me. I'm not really sure how to think about it, but it came to a point that I really yearned for his touch and warmth. And now, he's leaving Japan… for good. Maybe it's too late for me to confess this feeling. But I wanted him to stay. Stay beside me... forever. It took me this moment to admit the feelings I have been hiding since I met him. I'm confessing this to you, reader.<p>

I am Aomine Daiki, and I'm in love with Kagami Taiga.

**~bakahirokun~**

"Kagami..." I muttered as the red-haired japanese fixed his bags. We were standing in front of the Narita Airport, along with the Generation of Miracles and the whole Seirin team. Riko was crying, sobbing in Satsuki's arms. Kuroko was standing before me. The whole Seirin couldn't help but stare at Kagami with lonely eyes. Kise was carrying Nigou... and I must tell you, the wails of the dog were heartbreaking.

"There, there." Kise patted the dog's head, but even the blonde's touch couldd not suffice the pain the animal was going through.

"Take care, Kagami." Kuroko smiled as he gave a basketball full of everyone's dedications. "We'll wait until you return."

"Yeah! I'll definitely see you in a few years." The red-haired answered. A few years? Did this idiot know that he just told us an indefinite number? My fists clenched, wanting to knock some damn fucking sense out of this man. However, Akashi held my hand and looked at me. I knew what that meant. I unclenched it and watched as the others greeted him farewell. Every word I heard were like blades cutting out my heart. How I wanted him to stay... I want him to stay.

"You've been a good player for our team, Kagami. It's hard to see you leave but I'm hoping for your basketball career to flourish in America." Teppei calmly spoke, while embracing Hyuuga who could not stop his tears from flowing. "I'll definitely see you soon... we will." He then placed a little kiss on Hyuuga's forehead and guided the captain to Riko.

"Kagamicchi..." Kise raised Nigou, and the red-haired calmly took Nigou to his arms. Nigou, on the other hand, clung to Kagami like he was his lifeline. Kagami laughed and buried his face on the dog's fur. Hell, if only Kagami knew that everyone didn't want him to leave. If only he could understand the pain we will be going through after he leaves.

Kagami was too selfish.  
>He was selfishly in love with basketball.<br>And here I am... helplessly in love with him.

It took me a moment to pick my own pieces again. Letting out a sigh, I approached the Seirin's ace. I don't fucking care if I look horrendous to everyone's sight. All I know was I needed to stay beside him. He might be the broken one but I'm having a hard time to admit that I need him to save me. I need his saving grace.

"Bakagami Taiga..." There... his beautiful name, colliding with my coarse voice danced through everyone's ears. He smiled at me as if like it was nothing to him that I looked stupid now.

"Yes, Ahomine Daiki..?" There again, his voice... so rough yet so soft in my ears... feels like a never-ending melody reaching its' end. He gave the dog to Kuroko who is standing across him.

"I... I..." The great Aomine Daiki bowed his head to this idiot. "I want you to stay."

I took a deep breath to force myself not to cry. For fuck's sake I have never cried in front of everyone in a long time. But he was an exception. And he would always be the exception.

The horror in everyone's eyes were vivid, I could feel that. Clear tears ran across my cheeks but I was able to maintain my composure. I raised my head and looked at him, straight to the eye, battling the train of thoughts inside my head. His serene face... his beautiful eyes... God forbid but I really want this man.

Kagami looked at me, and smiled. As he was about to speak the cabin attendant announced his flight details.

_Kagami… say something._ I thought as the latter lifted his bags and bowed his head. How dare he to defy my existence?

"KAGAMI TAIGA!" I roared, and it took me a moment to realize I have all of the people's attention. "CAN'T YOU HEAR ME? I SAID I WANT YOU TO MOTHERFUCKING STAY!"

Murasakibara took a grip on me, but I was unstoppable. Akashi did not do anything, Midorima did nothing but throw silent stares at the spectators.

"STAY... stay, Bakagami." I finally lost my shit. My voice cracked, tears endlessly falling from my eyes. "I love you so much... stay." I whimpered as the Aegis of Yosen released me from his grip.

Taiga bit his lower lip. After he threw a gaze, he closed his eyes and turned back at me. I let out a painful wail as he stepped away from me. He finally made his decision. He finally did.

All I could hear was the growling pain of letting him go resonating inside me. I stood up, wiped my tears using the back of my hands and made my way outside the airport. I did not give a shit if I hit everyone. All I know was that I need to leave the airport and mourn for the rest of my life. I was about to approach the exit when someone pulled me, pinned me down to the glass door and started kissing me. I was about to berserk when I realized those lips were familiar. Those lips… That grip… I broke the kiss and I saw an angel smiling, tears falling from his gorgeous eyes.

"I will." He spoke.


	2. Lifeline

Opportunities don't knock twice. Once someone gave you an opportunity to reach your dreams, you should grab it. Everyone will understand, everyone will cheer for you. Everyone will be happy for you. But every opportunity has it's downfall: there's a big possibility that you might leave everyone behind… including the one you love. The decision relies on you. Every action has its own consequence. Every step you make could lead to another path.

I can't just leave yet. Not yet. Not when I clarify things with him. Not when I can say what I really feel. He may be my mortal enemy in the basketball court, but he is the one I love. That person is no other than Touou's ace, Aomine Daiki.

…If he could only say _stay._

I am Kagami Taiga, Seirin's ace player. And this is my confession.

**~bakahirokun~**

"I understand that, Alex." I muttered as I looked at the folders in front of me. My mentor took a sip on her soda can and placed it on the table. Today was supposed to be a dinner date with Aomine, but Alex called me for an urgent meeting. "I know it's a good opportunity to train with NBA players, but.. do you think it's too early for this?"

The busty blonde shrugged her shoulders and threw another gaze at the folders she gave me. "True enough, it's too early for that. But it's a once in a lifetime opportunity I don't want you to miss. The fight with Yosen was proof enough that you can join NBA once you hit the proposed age."

"I know… but..." Seirin. Aomine. Those two things were the main reason why I played with all my heart. Never did I think that playing basketball could bring the hardest decision that I would make.

"Think about it, Kagami." Alex smiled. After a few breaths, the blonde spoke.

"Mind if I sleep at your house again? Hotel bed's too stiff. I prefer sleeping in your futon." She snickered.

"Suit yourself." I bluntly muttered. As the woman took her exit I gazed at the folders again, re-read every word imprinted on the papers. NBA... my dream was in front of me already. A few strokes of my pen on the signature field and I would be training with all of the people I looked up to way back when I was in the US. However there were factors that hinder me to sign these papers.

The Seirin team who believed in me all this time, whom I fought for months, whom I've shared my wins and defeats. And there's Aomine Daiki.

My number one enemy.

My number one.

My love.

I clasped my fingers. Tonight would be a long night for me.

**~bakahirokun~**

"Are you sure?"

I sighed at Kuroko's question. I could not even answer it. I rested my head on the wall and looked at the clear, blue sky above me.

"I'm asking you, Kagami. Are you sure?" He asked again. Taking a deep breath I looked at the ice-eyed phantom.

"I'm not sure about it. Hey, it's my dream. However, I don't want to leave you guys. I promised you that we will be the best team in Japan, right?"

Kuroko shrugged. "True, but if it's your dream we are talking about then it's a different story. Captain and Riko-san would understand. The whole Seirin team will be there for you. If it's Seirin you're having issues with then I can say we will support you all the way."

A loud sigh escaped my lips. This was one hard decision to make. I couldn't leave them just yet.

After a few moments, Kuroko looked at me with his penetrating gaze. "Was it because of Aomine-kun?"

My face flushed. Bowing my head, I gave a short nod to the phantom.

"I'm sure Aomine would understand." He then took a sip on his vanilla shake and played with its straw. "He may break but he will redeem himself in time."

"Kuroko... I-"

"You love him." He then took another sip. "I know."

A loud groan then escaped my throat. "Aomine Daiki... why did you pop out of nowhere? I'm having hard time thinking about our future. I'm having a hard time deciding whether to go back to US or stay with you…" I muttered to myself.

"It'd be best to talk to Aomine-kun about this." He suggested.

"But how?"

"That I don't know."

**~bakahirokun~**

Fast forward. Today is my flight. I'm in front of the airport. I'm packing my bags. Everyone gave their approval… except for Aomine. I couldn't say if his answer was a concrete 'yes'. All he said was…

"Do whatever you want."

Sure, I could take that as an indirect yes, but why did I feel like that I didn't really like to go to the US? Why do I have this feeling of regret..? I haven't signed the papers yet. Or I could say I don't have the initiative to sign these papers. Up to this time I could not decide for myself. I'm too overwhelmed to accept this offer.

Everyone gave their dedications, even Nigou gave me a licking which I didn't like but was able to endure. The whole Generation of Miracles were standing in front of me. Everyone seemed to be happy for my temporary decision except for the tanned Touou player, who has kept his silence since I told him the offer.

Everything went smoothly... not when Aomine spoke.

"I want you to stay."

Funny how those words broke all of my plans. Funny how those words resonated through my ears. Looking at him, I could now read the reason of his silence. He wanted me to stay. Stay beside him for good.

I was supposed to answer him but the flight attendant announced that the flight I was into would take off in a few minutes. That shook me. Aomine's confession... the NBA dream.. Those two collided inside my head. I bit my lower lip to control the confusion enveloping inside me. There's nothing I could do but close my eyes and plead to God for an answer. Then it hit me.

I have finally made my decision.

I turned back with my bags, ignoring the painful burst Aomine did. I immediately looked for Alex who's waiting inside the airport.

"Alex, I can't do this."

My mentor sighed and looked at me. After a few moments he tapped my shoulder.

"You are a full grown man now, Taiga."

I took that as a yes, pulled my bags and went back to the place where the whole team was standing. Upon reaching them I immediately looked for Aomine, but he was out of sight. I literally panicked when Kuroko pointed his finger at the exit. I dropped my bags and sprinted to the one I love. I pulled him, pinned him to the glass door and kissed him wholeheartedly. God knew I want to live forever with this person. He fought back but my grip was tighter. Aomine's my lifeline. I have no plans of letting him go.

It took me a moment to realize I have everyone's attention. The shock between everyone's faces was humiliating. However, it did not stop me to savor the lips of the person I adored the most.

He broke the kiss, looked at me with tears seamlessly flowing on his cheeks. I smiled at him, and our tears danced in perfect sync.

"I will." I spoke.

I did not know what happened, all I know was everyone in the vicinity shouted for gladness, and here I am, embracing my better half.

"I'm sorry, Aomine." I whispered.

"Don't have to be." He replied.

"I love you. I'll never go. I'll never let you go."

"You should. You must."

"I love you so much, Aomine."

"I know damn straight, Bakagami. I love you too."

I then cupped his face and kissed him. This time, sweeter than any other kisses we have shared.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]** Hello. This is the end of the Stay series. Hope you liked it.

This time, it's Kagami's turn to feel those feels. LOL. The song inspiration for this one is "Stay" by Lisa Loeb. Kinda syncing, right? [I guess so. /crosses fingers]

Please do post a review. I would love to hear it from you. 3

And yes, I will be working on a KuroBasu fanfic. Hope you check that out as well.

Till next time!~

-hiro


End file.
